Currently, when a system or component having passive optical components (e.g., micro-lenses, micro-mirrors, optical filters) is manufactured, the passive optical components are assembled discretely. Similarly, passive electrical components (e.g., interconnects, capacitors, inductors) are assembled discretely.
Existing optical system architectures and sub-assemblies for chip-to-chip optical interconnects are made by sequentially assembling several electrical and optical components and subcomponents together.